Falling For Another
by RavenShadow153
Summary: Set in 1862 when both brothers were still human.Damon and Stephan Salvatore are both trying to win beautiful Katherine Peirce, but what happens when Damon meets her handmaid Bonnie and Stephen meets kats nerdy twin Elena. will contain Matt,Jeremy and OC.
1. Introduction

** This story was written By Shadow(please look at my profile fro more info on RavenShadow153)**

**hope you guys enjoy! :) ;)**

**F****alling For Another **

**Prologue **

"Oh Damon you're so funny" giggled Victoria, Damon's new catch of the day. "And you're cute…hehehe" said Gabrielle, it had been a pretty good day for Damon Salvatore. He now had two of the most beautiful ladies in the town giggling in his room. It was pretty easy to get them here what with his good looks and charm and even though these girls were gorgeous they weren't the brightest in the land. Just before he could he could pull another move on them and flash his infamous smirk there was a slight knock on the door. "Come in" he said clearly annoyed, it was Maria, their main housekeeper, "I'm sorry master Damon but your father would like to see you in ten minutes in the dining hall". Damon groaned, his father very seldom wanted to see him so whatever he wanted would not be just fun and games. Damon walked through the Salvatore mansion taking his own time admiring him self through every reflection he gets his eyes on.

He walked into the enormous dining hall and saw his father, Giuseppe, was standing at the far end. "You're late!" Giuseppe shouted. Stephen, Damon's saint of a brother was standing next to him reading a book about mythology but he couldn't care less. Oh Stephen, dear old Saint Stephen was of course early to this meeting. Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to the two of them and said "what is it father, have you suddenly decided to start bonding with us ". Giuseppe grunted, " Today we are having a very important guest coming here and I expect you to be here in this hall at six sharp dressed in you're finest and on you're best behavior" said Giuseppe. "Who is it father?" asked Stephen . "You will soon find out my son, now leave I have much work to be done" said Giuseppe. Damon was now very curious, for Giuseppe to personally deliver such a simple message meant that this mystery guest had to be very important indeed. "Damon!" Giuseppe shouted, "Six Sharp!"

**Yes I know this chapter was VERY short but we are just getting started.**

**I HOPE U LIKED IT**

**Please Review**

**Please Review**

**Please Review **

**;) **


	2. The Mystery Guest

**The Mystery Guest**

Stephan walked down the hallway to his room at a very fast pace, wondering who this mystery guest would be. The dinner tonight had to be a big deal so he was planning on dressing his finest and being on his utmost best behaviour, _but then again when wasn't he._ He walked into his room tossing his mythology book on his desk, _why couldn't he understand this one subject, _he excelled in everything else so why couldn't he understand this one subject, he thought.

After a few hours and a failed attempt of understanding mythology Stephen quickly threw on an appropriate dinner outfit, _forget dressing his finest the only thing he cared about now was mythology_. He made his way to the dining hall and gave a slight knock.

"Come in" Giuseppe instructed. Stephen entered and saw two figures at the end of the hall. "Ah Stephen you're early" said Giuseppe. _Of course he was, Stephen never saw any benefit in upsetting his father by arriving late like Damon, he'd rather avoid a fight and get whatever his father wanted over with. That was the difference between him and his brother, he'd rather move on than dwell and anger himself further. _

Stephen was about to greet his mystery guest when she turned around but suddenly he could not feel his legs and his words were caught in his throat and wouldn't come out.

She was beautiful more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. She had the most beautiful wavy brown hair and the softest pink lips he had ever seen, she was gorgeous. But the best part about her was her exquisite hazel eyes. He got lost for words when he looked at them.

"Hi I'm Katherine Pierce" she said holding out her hand.

Stephen Salvatore was now glad that he had come earlier than his brother.

Damon Salvatore rushed to the dining hall as fast as he could, he was late... again but he did have a good reason, the pretty little Caroline Forbes had just been dumped by her boyfriend... _what was it...Mutt? _He thought. She was very upset and really needed some " _comforting"..._

He rushed into the dining hall barging in without hesitation and stopped in his tracks when he saw the beautiful creature before him,_ ok forget Caroline Forbes and hello..._

"Katherine Pierce "she said almost as if she read his mind , she extended her elegant hand out and he bent down to kiss it "Damon Salvatore" he said seductively.

He felt a glare on his back and turned to see Saint Stephen,"oh, Hello brother" he said not caring at all. " well, I'm starving" said Giuseppe cheerfully, "shall we eat?"

They all sat down at the huge dinning table and was being served a delicious meal.

" So, Katherine Pierce you seem like a _bad girl_ why don't we commit the perfect crime you steal my heart and I'll steal yours", Damon said and winked at her. Stephen heard every word and choked a little.

"Katherine" Stephan started trying to get her attention of off Damon and a little on him. "Where are you from" he continued she was just about to answer his question when Damon interrupted

"What is a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine" Damon said wiggling his brows.

"Damon!", Giuseppe shouted, but was soon interrupted by Katherine.

"Oh Damon you flatter me but i think Stephen has already asked me a question, yes Stephen dear as i was saying i am originally from Bulgaria..." said Katherine.

Wow smart and feisty Damon's certainly going to like this _"catch of the day"._

Katherine did spend most of the night talking with Stephen but would occasionally throw flirty smirks in Damon direction and just when he would start to respond she would go back to flirting with Stephen.

The Dinner went on for hours but felt way to short for Damon and Stephen who were both lost in Katherine's eyes.

"Well I really must be going", she said after a long talk about politics with Giuseppe, " It has been lovely dining with you and I shall see you both soon", she said looking at Damon and Stephen.

"Yes I shall have one of the staff escort you out" said Giuseppe.

Stephen walked to Katherine and took her hand into his and said, " I shall be waiting for the hours to pass until I can see you again my fair maiden",_ he hoped he sounded charming or romantic, he never really was that good with women like his brother._

"Later babe!" Damon shouted, trying not to laugh at his brother's lame attempt to sound seductive and charming. He could feel his father's glare on the back of his neck.

Katherine threw a smirk at Damon and walked out of the huge dining room.

"Boys!" Giuseppe shouted once Katherine was out and the doors had shut, "We need to talk!".

"Actually, I have a life to get back to so I think I will skip this one", Damon said arrogantly, _he was already coming up with a plan to get Katherine in his mind._

"Damon, please , this is important", Giuseppe pleaded.

Damon stopped in his tracks, "well since you said please", _wow, please? This had to be important._

"So what did you think of Lady Katherine?" he asked.

"Beautiful", said Stephen.

"Hot!" said Damon.

"Well I'm glad you think so ", Giuseppe said looking straight at Stephen, " You see we are going through some financial trouble in this town and as you know us, the council cannot make this town strong and take care of it without money, we need to get a stable source of finances and the only way to do this is through a connection, a bond that cannot be broken ...the merging of two strong-".

"You want one of us to marry Katherine Pierce?", shouted Stephen realising what his father was trying to say, he was shocked , confused but felt a small tinge of excitement shoot through his body.

"Yes, one of you...", said Giuseppe carefully looking at Damon.

"But father, we barely know her", said Stephen.

"Yes, that is why I have invited Katherine to stay with us for a while from tomorrow night".

'_Perfect',_ thought Damon, _he hoped she would be staying in the room next to his._

"But father, how will it be decided who marries Lady Katherine ?", Stephen asked.

" That is the real reason for her stay, to get to know you both and decide who would be better suited for her."

_What?,_Damon thought, _who would be better suited for her?, she should be concerned about if she would suit him. Obviously she would choose him._

"So do you both accept this situation?", Giuseppe asked.

" If it helps Mystic Falls then I will do whatever it takes", said Stephen chivalrously.

"What about you Damon?" Giuseppe asked looking at an unusually quiet Damon.

Damon then turned to look at his brother, "Consider this your wedding invite Stephen", he smirked.

**Hoped U Liked**

**Next Chapter Bonnie and Damon will meet and Both Damon and Stephen Get to know Katherine Better :)**

**oh! and...**

**Reveiw**

**Reveiw**

**Reveiw**


	3. Katherine

**Katherine**

**Thanks guys so much for the reviews! But please I would LOVE to have more **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Damon Salvatore reluctantly woke up early this morning as it was the weekly council meeting, technically his father was the one who officially was on the council but Giuseppe preferred having them there so that they could be aware of all the secrets this town had to offer.

Damon never missed a meeting because these meeting were very serious and were not the usual meetings were they discussed poverty or education budgets in this town , these were meetings where they discussed almost unreal sort of things ... Vampires, witches and werewolves.

Damon shuddered at the thought of these unnatural creatures.

He walked into the study where the meeting was taking place and met the eyes of the council members. There was; Alaric Saltzman, a history professor here in mystic falls; John Gilbert the head of the police force and Mayors guards; Bill Forbes, the towns expert vampire hunter; Giuseppe Salvatore, of course and The Mayor Lockwood.

_Now where was Stephen?_

"Good now we can begin", said Mayor Lockwood.

Bill Forbes stepped up quickly, " I'm afraid that I have to now announce some very bad news, There have been an increased amount of vampire attacks in Mystic Falls recently."

"But Bill, didn't you say you took care of that vampire weeks ago?", Alaric asked.

"That's just it, this is a different vampire...or maybe even two, but the worst part is I can seem to track it...or them."

"When did this start?"

"A week ago".

The mayor frowned then turned to John Gilbert "John, I want every guard on high alert from now on".

John Gilbert nodded.

"And what about the witches in Mystic falls?", asked Mayor Lockwood.

This time Alaric stepped up, " I have organised the meeting with the witch Emily Bennett in a few days, she requested to meet us at the mayor Lockwood's house."

"Good", said the Mayor.

The witches weren't a huge problem in this town anymore, they were still to be watched out for and not trusted but recently Emily Bennett, leader of the Salem witches proposed a peace treaty with the council that stated that they would be able to live in peace with humans here as long as they blend in and never use any magic while here.

Damon sort of zoned out for a while thinking of these mystifying creatures...

Stephen woke up extra early this morning, he knew that Damon was also out to get Katherine but he wanted a head start.

He knocked on her door feeling very confident..._knock knock knock..._Katherine opened the door looking even more beautiful than ever , her hair soft and wavy and the scent of her perfume filing his nostrils...Stephens confidence was gone.

"Oh Stephen how lovely to see you, I was just settling in for my stay here".

It was true; she had the staff move her stuff this morning to the Salvatore Mansion for her stay. She did have a lot of thing though; it looked more like she was moving in than staying for a while.

" I was just wondering", said Stephen trying not to stutter, " Would you like to take a walk with me through the Gardens".

"I'd love to".

They walked to the enormous garden of the Salvatore Mansion.

"So Katherine tell me about yourself" Stephen said.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything", he said, _Everything,_ he thought.

"Well I am originally from Bulgaria...as you know, I love dancing and all of my horses", she said smiling, " Ok your turn."

"um... Well... I am from here , I love music and... Learning new things"

"Ah... I have a smart one here, do I not?".

" Well I guess you could say that but I really am not anything special".

"Modest too", she giggled, " I never really cared that much for books or ...they never really cared for me"

"I could help you with your studies if you like", he said hoping she'd say yes so he could spend more time with her.

"No thank you", she declined, " I would never be able to keep up and would probably get bored".

"Oh", said Stephen disappointed, Ok, so what if she didn't like knowledge or learning like he did?, she was still beautiful.

" Ok Stephen, why don't you show me around the rest of the Garden", she smiled.

"Of course", he said...

The meeting went on for a while longer and as usual Damon was Bored out of his mind because they had stopped talking about witches and vampires. When it finaly came to an end Damon rushed out as fast as he could, he wanted to get to Katherine quickly before his brother bored her with his talk of physics and Biology. Thinking of Stephen ,where was he, he never missed a council meeting and was always...

Damon Salvatore stopped his thinking because he was walking so fast he did not see the small woman walking towards him, looking down concentrating on something and walked straight into her. They both fell to the ground and he heard something _shatter._ He bend down to pick up whatever had fallen but stopped when he looked into her eyes and saw he most captivating green eyes he had ever seen, they were darker than Stephens and more intense. His eyes then move down to her lips which were perfectly shaped and moving gracefully as she said something to him, he didn't hear what it was and his eyes then moved to her hair, it was full of soft, brown, bouncy curls...

"Excuse me but watch where you are going!", she shouted.

"um... I'm sorry...What?" he asked, snapping back to reality.

"Are you Deaf, I said watch where you are going... look what you have made me done", she said looking very angry.

Damon looked down to see the shattered remains of was once used to be a glass horse sculpture.

" How dare you talk to me like that! I am Damon Salvatore and I-"

"You what? Oh I've heard of you, you're that stuck up rich boy who thinks he can have anything and anyone he wants, you manipulate poor innocent girls into falling for you then you throw them out the next day... I should know , you did it to my best friend Caroline. Remember her, she got dumped by her boyfriend and you led her on and broke her heart on the same day."

Damon looked at this girl in awe and anger , how could she talk to him like this, in his own house. She didn't even know him she just went on to judge him. "what am I going to do now huh tell me" she said"Unlike you I dont have things done and giving to me every single damn day" she shouted. "Jealous much dont you think"I said smirking. "As if i would be jealous of an abnoxious ego maniac idiot" she growled.

How can she talk to me Damon Salvatore af all people in that harsh tone _only his father did but that didnt bother him right now_. He was in shock _since when did he push the thought of his father not liking him the way he likes his younger brother._ Apperently this little feisty chick standing a few inches away from him who he has only meet a few minutes ago could take his mind of his father and anything related. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to show that little lady were she stands from him,but before he was about to say something when he was interrupted by Katherine.

"Ahh... Damon i see you have met my handmaid Bonnie", said Katherine.

Bonnie? Well she didn't seem that bonnie to him.

" Oh My Gosh", said Katherine, "what happened to my favourite sculpture".

"I'm sorry Lady Katherine, i was walking and we crashed and i dropped it", said Bonnie simply.

" I told you to keep extra good care of it !" Katherine shouted, " Come with me, hard labour should serve a good enough punishment."

Bonnie glared at Damon and he smirked back.

"I'm So sorry you had to witness this Damon, I'll see you later" she smiled at him.

"Oh definitely my Lady" he said charmingly, "oh and Bonnie it was nice to meet you", he smirked.

He felt a little bad for Bonnie having to be punished , wondered what labour Katherine would make her do. He was sure of two things now, Katherine was going to be his and he was going to find out more about this Bonnie.

Bonnie walked away from Damon trailing behind Katherine. She wasn't thinking about her punishment, she wasn't scared of Katherine. She was thinking of how she told off Damon, she felt very proud of herself and had been waiting for this moment from the time Caroline came crying to her. She didn't like Damon and felt good about what she did, but the only thing she didn't expect...was him being that gorgeous.

**Ok I really hope you liked that chapter ;)**

**Bonnie and Damon will now have sort of a love-hate relationship going in later chapters.**

**...again I REALY HOPED YOU ENJOYED THAT AND REMEMBER TO...**

**REVEIW**

**REVEIW**

**REVEIW AND THEN... **

**REVEIW SOME MORE **


	4. Damon VS Stephen

**Damon vs. Stephen**

**OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. Please don't hate me , but you know , school... I will try to update more frequently . I am so glad you guys liked this story , even LOVE LOVE LOVED IT in some cases ;) Anyway please review and even if u have already do it again and tell me what you think so far. You guys are awesome. And because I didn't update in a long time I'm posting 2 chapters for you guys.**

**Hope you enjoy :)!**

Damon was now in his room getting his riding gear on, he had something planned for Katherine that he knew was going to blow her away and definitely blow Stephen out of the way. He knew she loved horses so he was going to take her out on something he knew all girls could not resist, a sunset ride. It was going to be perfect...if he could just get Bonnie out of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was puzzling to him and he just wanted to know more. _Enough!_ He had to stop! Katherine was his target tonight

He rushed down the hall at a fast pace because he wanted to get to the horses to make sure everything was perfect. While looking down to make sure his shirt was crease free he bumped into something all too familiar to him. Only this time he caught her before she fell, he looked into those intriguing green eyes once again and spoke before she did " Bonnie" he smirked, " I think –"

"We have to stop meeting like this, ya I know" she finished for him, while rolling her eyes.

"Actually I was going to say that you really have stop running into me _all the time, its making you look a bit desperate you know_" he said while running hand through his silky raven hair, smirking down at her.

Bonnie pushed out of his arms trying to ignore how good it felt and said, " I don't have time to argue today Mr Salvatore, I have to get these gowns to Miss Lady extremely annoying Katherine".

Wow, Mr Salvatore she really didn't want to argue. Wait did she just call Katherine annoying. He swiftly grabbed her arm before she walked past him, "Damn I was really looking forward to that ." he smirked.

"Awww, well shame... Damon just cut to the chase what do you want?"

"Hey no need to get aggressive, I just want you to tell Katherine to meet me at the stables in 15 minutes".

" A horse riding date, that's smart considering how much Katherine loves horses", bonnie said looking down.

They were both thinking the same thing, _for goodness sake it was just a sculpture!_

"You know Katherine pretty well don't you?" Damon asked.

" Yes, a little too much if you ask me. I have been her handmaid for almost five years now and from what I have learnt about her I normally would advise guys to stay away from her, but in your case I think you two will be perfect together and honestly I couldn't care less" Bonnie said listing their common traits in her mind..._arrogance, sneakiness that weird smirk thing..._

Damon was puzzled yet intrigued by her openness, servants never spoke about their masters like that, or at least to their face. And here she was talking negatively about Katherine to Damon, Master of the house and Katherine's soon to be fiancé. He could have her fired and thrown out with a snap of his fingers but something told him he wanted to keep her a little while longer. Then something caught his attention.

"That's... An interesting necklace..." Damon said with genuine interest while lifting it from her neck and examining the detailed metal star surrounded by various swirls.

Bonnie grabbed the necklace from him and said, "If that is all, I really must be going".

Damon nodded and watched Bonnie leave with curiosity; he had seen that star before but couldn't remember where.

"Beautiful", said Katherine walking into the stables.

" I can't say its the first time I've been told that", said Damon.

"I was talking about the horses"

"Believe what you want to believe", smirked Damon.

" So which ones mine then"

"I was thinking Daisy here" he said gesturing to a pretty white mare.

" What about this one" she asked pointing to a brilliant chestnut stallion.

" That's Avalon, sorry he's mine and besides Daisy's more gentle, for the ladies."

"I'm taking Avalon" she stated.

" No you're not, I personally don't think you would be able to handle-" Damon was cut of by the sound of panicking horses. He rushed to calm them down. He succeeded but couldn't figure out what freaked them out. He walked back out to the front to find Katherine and Avalon gone.

"Katherine ?" he called out.

" Catch me if you can Damon!" laughed Katherine in the distance.

Damon sighed, he guessed he'd have to be riding Daisy today.

He finally found Katherine at a small clearing waiting for him, " It took you long enough" she said.

"Well you just left without warning or telling me where you were going... You at least could've left a trail of breadcrumbs or something"

"Darling, this is you're town you should know these woods" she said amused.

"Hardly", said Damon, " Father hates it when I even walk out the front door, people say its because he cares but i think he just doesn't want me to get into any trouble that would embarrass him, so he keeps me prisoner." This was hard for Damon to say but he thought his future wife should know what he really thinks. "Most of the time i just want to leave and go to Italy or France".

Katherine scoffed,"Damon i think you're crazy, why would you want to leave and give up all this power and wealth?".

He knew she wouldn't understand because he knew no one ever would.

"Enough of this miserable talk, lets ride up to the cliff to see the sunset, it has a better view " he said hoping she would agree.

"Okay", Katherine walked up to Avalon and mounted him, but as soon as she did he reared up and tossed her to the ground and then bolted away.

Damon rushed to help her up , "What is the matter with that...thing!"Katherine shrieked.

"I don't know" said Damon confused and a little angered she called his horse a _thing._

"We will both have to share Daisy, i will go after him later" he said helping her up. "Oh and Katherine , one more thing".

"What?"

" I told you, you couldn't handle him "Damon smirked as Katherine rolled her eyes.

Stephen stared at the piece of paper in front of him while sitting in his room at the window seat. he looked up when he heard footsteps on the path below. He saw his brother say goodbye to Katherine and plant a kiss on her cheek, Damon then turned the opposite direction to put away the riding gear in the stables while Katherine turned into the mansion to walk back to her room, it was time to make his move.

As Katherine walked down the hallway, Stephen grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room. It was very... Damon-like of him.

"Stephen" Katherine exclaimed surprised.

" Before you say anything i made something for you".

Katherine smiled as she saw the sheet music in his hand.

Damon walked back to his room thinking of the date, ok s it wasn't the best date in history but at least he got somewhere. As he walked past his fathers office Alaric came bustling out with his hand filled with all sorts of stuff, Documents , pieces of fabric and...cookies?

" Ric, what's going on?"Damon asked.

" The Salem witches meeting is tomorrow evening and I have to prepare everything, I have the Treaty documents to sign, some fabrics set in their colours to decorate the Mayors house and ...do you think the Salem witch decorated cookies are too much?".

"only a bit "Damon said, _Way too much,_ he thought.

Alaric thought for a while,"Yeah you're probably right; Ok here you might aswel have one because i don't have anything else to do with them."

Damon shrugged and took one but stopped just before biting. "Alaric, what is that?"he asked.

"Oh that's the symbol for the Salem Witches"

" Sorry Ric but i have to go "Damon said placing the cookie back on the trey. Alaric was about to object but Damon practically ran down the hall. He passed Stephens room where he heard Stephens guitar playing, he was playing for someone...katherine he realised as he heard her giggle. _Ugh!_ He would have to deal with that later, right now he had bigger things to do.

Bonnie unlocked the door to her room in the servants wing of the Mansion. She was tired after a long day of chores, when Katherine said hard labour she meant it. Bonnie stopped in her tracks as the door swung open and revealed a handsome dark-haired man leaning against the wall dangling her star necklace in front of her face.

"Damon?" she said.

"Hello...Witch!"

**Duhn Duhn Duhn! Ha-ha ok i hope you enjoyed this and yes, i know, i put lots of Katherine and Damon in this chapter and very little Bamon. But don't you worry there will be lots more Bamon in upcoming chapters and...even Stelena in the next. So tune in next time to see what Damon does after confronting Bonnie about being a witch... OK now you know what to do...**

***hint* Review! **


	5. Plans

**What's up guys, ok so this chapter 5 and finally Elena, Matt and Jeremy step into this story... And we learn why Katherine really wants to marry one of the Salvatore please if you haven't, read the previous chapter because this one starts right after. Oh and just because I haven't updated in a long time this is your bonus chapter.  
>Enjoy!<strong>

"Damon its not what you think" Bonnie exclaimed. 

"You're a Salem witch Bonnie, its exactly what I think" said Damon. 

" Ok its only a little what you think"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" 

Bonnie thought for a moment and decided on telling the truth, someone had to know , she was tired of hiding it. "look damon I am a witch but not a Salem one, that was my mothers necklace, she used to be part of the Salem clan" Bonnie looked down and spoke softly, " So what are you going to do now, expose my identity ?". 

Damon laughed a little, " I always knew there was something different about you". 

Bonnie stared at him with a confused expression on her face, but he could see the glare peeking out. 

"It's not what I'm going to be doing to you, its what you're going to do for me" he said slowly. 

"What are you talking about?" asked a very confused Bonnie. 

"You said it yourself, you know Katherine better than anyone and I quote, maybe a little too much. So since you claim to know so much. and she's a girl and you're a girl and I need that girl to help with that girl-" 

"Damon get to the point" said Bonnie growing impatient. 

" Fine", Damon hated being interrupted and Bonnie was doing that a lot lately, " you are going to help me get Katherine" 

Bonnie scoffed, " And why in the world should I?". 

" We wouldn't want anyone to figure out that Bon-Bon here was a little witchy girl now would we, especially a witch without the protection of the Salem Treaty." said damon with a smirk. 

Bonnie glared at Damon, she now regretted telling him the truth. "Fine I will help you. But you dare tell ayone of my secret we'll just see how little wichyed up I can get okay" bonnie said shocking damon with a smirk of her own.  
>Damon smiled and Bonnie noticed how perfect his clear white teeth were, " Great, we start tomorrow". <p>

It was morning and Stephen woke up feeling great , his song to Katherine worked wonders and he thought he made great progress in winning her over. He got dressed and decided to go to the Salvatore library to work on that Mythology problem.

He entered through the wooden doors and breathed in, he loved the smell of books. Books gave him the resources to learn about the world around him, and he loved learning. Stephen walked over to one of the shelves, the library wasn't extremely huge, just a big enough room with shelves and shelves of books and a loft above where usually went to read. He got a book and walked up the stairs to the loft and then stopped when he saw someone sitting on one of the chairs...Katherine. 

He walked up to her excitedly, I thought she said she didn't like books. As he got closer he noticed Katherine looked different, her hair was stick strait instead of curly, she was wearing a more simple dress instead of her usual over the top ones and...she was wearing glasses. 

"Katherine?" he asked. 

The girl looked up and burst into laughter, "Wow that is the third time that has happened to me today, so sorry to disappoint but no, I'm Elena, Kats twin sister". 

" I didn't know Katherine had a twin sister." 

" Yes well she doesn't talk about me much," Elena looked down, " No one does ". 

" Well you look just like her, except-" 

"Yes I know", Elena interrupted, " I'm just not as Pretty , Glamorous , Fun or talkative. She got the beauty and I got the brains." She stood up taking Stephen in , he was beautiful , he didn't have those kind of looks that only last while you're young, he was sculptured and so handsome. Elena was too overwhelmed and started to leave but stopped when she knocked over a side table. " And I am probably not as graceful". 

Stephen laughed. 

"What's so funny?"Elena asked. 

"Nothing , its just that I can see how different you and Katherine are." 

Elena felt offended by that comment and then said, " Well then, if I am not to your liking like my sister is I think I should leave". "oh and one more thing the only thing we hav in common besides being twins is we get really offended really easily"and with that Elena left.  
>"No wait", Stephen shouted, " Please don't go, I didn't mean it like that and I am sorry, I should be the one leaving." Stephen started to walk out regretting what he said. <p>

Elena sighed,"Ok wait!, I shouldn't of reacted that way, please stay. Um... Is that Mythology I see you holding" 

"Yes I have been having trouble with it, you see I can master every subject except this one." 

"Well I just happen to be an expert at mythology, I could tutor you" 

"Really"said Stephen.

"Yes I'd be glad to" said Elena.

" would be Great", Stephen said as he and Elena sat down, she smiled and he saw something different in her, something genuine.  
>Something that katherine didnt have.<p>

There was a knock at the door and Matt walked over to answer it, " Oh hi Jeremy, come in". 

"Hey Matt, I need to talk to you", Jeremy said walking into Matt's house. Jeremy and matt had been best friends ever since they were little, they loved the same things, shared the same interests and even had the same jobs. They were both training to be guards. 

"So what's wrong?", Matt asked. 

" There have been more vampire attacks lately, my uncle told me that even Bill Forbes couldn't figure out who's causing them." Jeremy was John Gilberts nephew and had been living with him ever since his parents died of diseases when he was four. His uncle told him everything they discussed in the council meetings even though he wasn't supposed to, he wanted his only family to be safe and felt that keeping his eyes out for these creatures would do that.

After he told Jeremy, Jeremy would always tell Matt. 

"You know nothing around here ever feels normal anymore "Matt said handing Jeremy a drink. 

"I know, speaking of normal, have you been seeing Vicky lately?"Jeremy asked. 

"Not for a couple of months, How about Anna, have you been seeing her?" 

"No I think she crossed over or something" Jeremy said looking at the floor. Like I said, Jeremy and Matt were practically the same and they had both been seeing people who were supposed to be dead, Matt saw his sister who had died a few years back from an animal attack and Jeremy had been seeing his ex-girlfriend who died from a disease as well. They didn't know why or how this was happening to them but they did know that they could not tell anyone and could only talk about it with each other. Anyway it hadn't happened for a while now so it was probably over. 

"Hey do you want to go the Mystic Fair and help set up?" Jeremy asked and hoped Matt would say yes, he needed to clear his head from all this supernatural stuff. 

They headed to the fairgrounds to help set up for the festival later. 

Katherine woke up this morning feeling drained; she got up and headed to the fairgrounds. She was starving, she hadn't eaten in days. Just as she was browsing the crowd of volunteers, scouting out a suitable...breakfast, a cute blond boy who looked about to be eighteen or nineteen bumped into her. 

"I'm sorry miss i didn't see you there", The boy said. 

He was very attractive so Katherine decided to spare him, "it's perfectly alright". 

"Matt hurry up we need to get going!" an equally as cute boy with dark brown hair shouted from far away . 

"I'm sorry i have to go" Matt said walking away. 

Katherine smiled, she would save him and his friend for later. After draining a suitable victim Katherine went back to the mansion to find Stephen or Damon.

She was trotting up the stairs when one of the servants came up to her and said, " Lady Katherine, a letter arrived for you while you were out" he handed her the white envelope imprinted with red ink. 

Katherine dismissed the servant and opened the letter: 

_Dear Katherine  
>I am sure you will be happy to know that i will be arriving soon to help you with our plan, which i am sure is going well on your end. I trust that you have both the Salvatore brothers wrapped around your fingers by now. Hopefully the younger one, he will be of more use to us. By the time this letter reaches you I am sure the Salem witches will have arrived. Just think, dear Katherine, soon you will have power over the town and all its secrets, and I will have my witch and I will be able to move to my next plan. Also, please do not have too much fun, I remember last time i saw you we almost got discovered because you couldn't keep your hunger in control.<br>_

_Sincerely  
>Klaus.<br>_

**Ok i am sorry because this chapter didn't really have much but its the foundation for the rest of the story ,so don't worry this is a Bamon story so stay tuned!  
>You have heard me say it again and again...and guess what! I am going to say it again...<br>**

**REVEIW PLEASE ( tell me what you think of the last two chapters)  
>;)<strong>


	6. Katherine School

**Hey guys! Yeah I know I haven't updated in like a really really really really long time . And I am so sorry, my laptop completely broke down and I was also in the middle of exams. But luckily I have a new laptop and I am back! Ok enough with my sorry excuses and let's begin….**

**Oh yeah and by the way if you don't know, this story was written by Shadow.**

"Hi Damon", the beautiful redhead said standing in Damon's bedroom.

"Hey honey, so what's up?"

She let out a small giggle, "Why don't you tell me", she said seductively.

He pulled her in and they fell on his bed kissing passionately. She suddenly broke away from him and said, "Are you listening to me?"

"What?" he asked very confused.

"Seriously are you dead?"

"Excuse me?" _was she mentally ill or something_.

"Wake up!" he opened his eyes and the redhead disappeared and was replaced by the witch girl, Bonnie.

"It's about time!" Bonnie said.

"Damn Bonnie, what is the time? Why are you in my room at…5am!"He said looking at his pocket watch on his side table.

"It's time for Katherine school"

"Katherine School?"

"You said you wanted to know everything about Katherine."

"No, I said I wanted you to help me get her. I don't need to know anything about her" he said covering himself in blankets and pulling them over his head.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him and pulled the blankets off him halfway down his body. "Look if you want my help we have to do it my way, on my schedule".

"Ok can we do it your way on your schedule later?" Damon said with his eyes still closed.

Bonnie looked at him, he really looked more vulnerable and less arrogant when he was asleep….or at least half asleep. He was actually really….cute. She sighed "Look this is the only time I get off work today", she said reluctantly, she didn't like being a slave and didn't like people seeing her as one.

Damon opened his eyes and looked into hers; they had a very pleading look in them. "Fine" he said reluctantly.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled, and all of a sudden he felt like smiling too. "Great. Get dressed and meet me outside" she said leaving the room_. 5 minutes?_ His urge to smile was gone.

"Hey where are you going? You have to help with the coin toss stand, it needs more glitter!" shouted Caroline Forbes.

"Caroline, I think it has enough glitter. And besides the fair has already begun, can't we have fun already?"

"It's never too late to have fun and it's never too late for glitter" said a smiling Caroline. Caroline was very controlling but that proved useful to her because whenever there was an event, parade or party in Mystic Falls she was ready to start planning and armed with glitter.

"Matt! Glitter! Now!" she growled, Caroline could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Fine!" whined Matt taking the blue glitter from Caroline and stomping off to the Coin toss stand.

Caroline looked at Jeremy who was trying to hold back laughter, "And as for you…."

"Actually I am already busy at the… Kissing Booth".

Caroline looked annoyed, this year the kissing booth was being managed by Victoria Adams. She hated Victoria Adams, "Don't waste your time with her Jer, she's such a-"

"Bye" Jeremy cut her off. Jeremy started walking towards the kissing booth, he wasn't lying to Caroline. Well not really, he was going to be busy at the kissing booth….with Victoria Adams. She was the current Miss Mystic Falls (which is why Caroline hated her) and she had the bluest eyes in the world and she was tall and she was-

Jeremy stopped thinking about Victoria because a parade of jugglers, stilt walkers and all sorts of performers were passing through._ He was easily distracted._ It was amazing, as annoying as Caroline was she sure was a great event planner. It was near the end and one of the jugglers accidentally lost control of his unicycle and one of the red soccer balls flew out of his hand and hit a girl on the opposite side. She fell down but nobody seemed to notice. Jeremy ran to the other side to help her up. "Hi, are you ok?" he asked.

She looked up and he was amazed at what he saw. She had dark twilight hair that was tied in a side ponytail falling down her shoulders in soft curls, her eyes were light brown but almost gold and she had perfect eyebrows and the longest eyelashes he'd ever seen. She was still staring at him but she looked confused and very surprised.

He decided to help her up, "here let me help you" he took her arm but she pulled it back. She looked at her arm in amazement. He was now very confused. "What's wrong?"

"How is this possible?" she said.

"How is what possible?"

"Hey Jeremy! You forgot the Glitter!" Caroline called out.

Jeremy turned around and shouted back, "Just a minute Caroline!" he turned back to the girl but she was gone. How did she get away so fast? And why didn't anyone else see her. He could only think of one reason but that wasn't possible. If she was a ghost then the ball wouldn't have hit her, and he wouldn't have been able to feel her.

"Hey what's up….or should I say down?" said a voice behind Jeremy.

Jeremy was still kneeling on the ground so he stood up and turned around to face Matt. When he saw him he couldn't help burst out laughing. Matt was covered in blue glitter.

"Hey it is not funny!" said Matt.

Jeremy took Matt to a mirror, "Yes, yes it is" he said laughing hysterically.

Matt looked at himself and said "Well, at least it's blue".

"Hey, so where are we going?" asked Damon as he met up with Bonnie by the fountain outside the Mansion.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you were late. I said 5 minutes, you took 50!" Bonnie was really aggravated.

"It takes time to look this good".

Bonnie just rolled her eyes. Damon then started to walk away towards the gates. "Hey, where are you going?" Bonnie shouted.

"Katherine School" Damon shouted back.

Bonnie got up and caught up with him. "I thought we could just stay here".

"No we are going to the fair"

"The Fair? How are we supposed to study there?"

"Relax; this is Katherine, not the exams! I'm pretty sure there is not that much to learn anyway".

Bonnie stopped, "Katherine really does have great taste in men" she said sarcastically.

Damon turned around, "It's your way on your schedule in my location!"

Bonnie didn't have much time left so she agreed, "Fine...Jerk"

"Witch"

"Why thank you"

Damon rolled his eyes.

"OK now that we are here, can we begin?" Bonnie groaned

"After you" Damon said mock holding his hands out in front of him indicating that Bonnie should walk in first. "Wow I used to love this place when I was younger"

"Yep ok let's begin with-"

"Flowers" said Damon leading them both to a flower stand.

"She likes Roses"

"A Dozen Roses please" he said taking his money out.

"And what is your favourite flower miss?" the boy managing the stand asked.

"Oh I am not buying" Bonnie said to the boy.

"Oh on the house for a pretty lass like you" the Boy smiled.

Bonnie smiled too "Tulips"

The boy then handed her the prettiest Tulip she had ever seen.

"Thank you" bonnie said.

"My pleasure" said the Boy.

Damon rolled his eyes and coughed.

"Here's your Roses sir"

"Bye" said Bonnie.

The boy was about to say bye back when Damon just pulled her away.

"Ok next is food, cake"

Bonnie scowled, "Vanilla is her favourite"

Damon bought a Vanilla shortcake and was about to leave when the man at the counter called out to Bonnie.

"Wait miss! I guarantee I can guess your favourite."

"Okay" Bonnie said curiously.

"I know it is Strawberry".

"Yes exactly!"

"Here the best strawberry cupcake free for you"

"How kind"

Damon was confused.

"Okay….weird…..Now we go to jewellery"

"Her favourite stone is Opal"

"That Opal necklace there please" Damon said pointing to a pretty little necklace.

He handed the stall manager money and started to leave with Bonnie close behind him when-

"Sorry Lady!"

_Seriously? _Damon couldn't believe it! "What the Hell is going on? Is it give Bonnie free stuff day today? Well if it is I sure as Hell am not paying for this necklace!" Damon shouted to the stall manager.

The stall manager just looked at him, "No I was going to tell her to look out for that out of control juggler"

"Oh" said Damon. But when he looked back and saw Bonnie lying unconscious on the ground all that came out was "Oh!"

Bonnie woke up feeling light headed; she was on the ground in someone's arms. In Damon's arms.

"Bonnie are you Ok, wake up? "He said, and then he patted her lightly on the cheek. "Um... Do you need CPR?"

Bonnie got up and rolled her eyes, "If I did, how would I answer that"

"Yep, you're OK" he said getting up.

"Whatever, ok let's see if something has gotten into that thick, _gorgeous,_ head of yours. What is-"

"Tulips, Strawberry and Sapphire"

"Damon those are my favourites!" Bonnie said, _was he really that stupid._

"I know, I was just seeing if you still have your long term memory" Damon smirked.

"Well I really think- wait, how did you know sapphire was my favourite?"

"Wild guess" Damon said looking at the sapphire earrings, bracelet and beads on her dress. _Really is she that Dumb._

**OK please give me a reveiw, good or bad i just want to know what you think and i am totally open to suggestions to the storyline. yeah so REVEIW please! please! its my unbirthday today :) **


	7. Whispers

**Ok if you were confused, the girl Jeremy met in the last chapter was not Bonnie she was and OC and we will be seeing more of her. Yeah so thanx a million for the reviews, I loved every one of them! **

**randomlittleme:**** wow I am so happy you liked it and I am even happier that you didn't abandon my story after I went AWOL for like a month or two.**

**Zoey24:**** I will try to make this less modern, sometimes I forget when this is set (yeah I know that's bad) and THANK YOU for telling me it's Stefan. Ok I will remember that, **_**Stefan, Stefan, Stefan…**_** can't wait to write this chapter so you can read more.**

_**And to all the guests**_**: ****It is so cool that you like my story and even love it! Thank you! And, you know what, you guys are totally right! I do make this more modern and less historically accurate….my bad. You see, the reason I set it in this time is that I wanted Stefan and Damon to be human and I also thought that a forced or arranged marriage on them would make more sense in that time. But yeah I promise you I will try my best to make it less modern and seriously thanks for pointing out my mistake. **

**OH yeah I almost forgot, I been forgetting to disclaim everything: ok I don't own vampire diaries or any of the characters from the vampire diaries. (I still don't get why we have to do this, of course I don't own all of these otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction stories about it I would be writing the script)**

Smiling. She was smiling, and that had not happened in a while. Bonnie walked across the yard noticing how green the grass was and how blue the sky was and how…..amazing life was. _He said my eyes were beautiful;_ she had no idea why she was so happy about this but it was a nice feeling and that wasn't something she had every day. She was happy and nothing would ruin that. Bonnie walked up to the side of the stables and picked up the metal bucket of water. She then entered the stables, dropped the bucket and screamed…..

**5 hours earlier**

"Stefan" Elena exclaimed as he walked to their usual spot in the library on the loft, "So what would I be helping you with today" she asked smiling.

"Elena, as much as this might surprise you, my life isn't all books and brains"

"Well that is true"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Elena just smiled at him. "Nothing"

"Are you trying to say that I am not as clever as I say?"

"Oh no Stefan dear, I am merely saying that some people over exaggerate"

Stefan just laughed, and Elena loved that sound. "So if not attempt to understand anything of Mythology, what do you propose we do?"

"I want to show you something"

"Show me what?" Elena wasn't the best at trusting people but she felt safer with Stefan somehow.

"Trust me "he said holding out his hand and she took it.

A few minutes later they were in the middle of the forest and Elena couldn't understand why. "Stefan are you Ok?"

"Of course I am why do you ask?"

"Look around Stefan we are in the middle of the woods"

He didn't answer and Elena started to get worried, "Ok we are here" he finally said. Elena stepped out from behind him and saw the sweetest lake she had ever seen, the water was clear and there were no trees around to block the sun that shone and reflected of the water.

"Damon and I used to come here when we were little" said Stefan. She looked at him for a moment.

"It is amazing"

"The best part of it is the birds"

"The birds?"

"Yes, there are all sorts of birds here and the best place to see them is from over there" he said pointing to a rock on the edge of the lake. She followed him on to the rock and he started pointing out all of the most beautiful birds she had ever seen, and not even just birds, small animals too.

"I don't see it" said Elena after Stefan tried to point out a family of squirrels up in a tree.

"It's right up there" he said pointing to the little family.

"Oh oh! I see it" Elena said jumping up and down. She then lost her balance and fell strait into the lake.

"Elena!" Stefan shouted. He didn't hesitate to jump strait in to save her, he however then realised that the lake was quiet shallow and the water only reached his waist. He then heard laughing.

It was Elena. He splashed water at her and she splashed back. Then he went closer to her causing her to back up against the rock. "Well i thank you for saving me" she said still laughing.

"To be fair the last time I was in here was when my brother and I were about 5 years of age"

She looked into his eyes, "No really, thank you for jumping in to save me"

He looked into her eyes and didn't say anything, and then they kissed.

Damon Salvatore was waiting outside at the fountain for Bonnie, he got up early today just for her and now she was the one who was late. He checked his pocket watch and sighed, then someone tapped him on the back and he turned around, "Katherine? It's so nice to see you but why are you wet?"

"Actually I am Elena, Katherine's twin sister. I saw you here and I thought I should introduce myself" she said holding out her hand.

Instead of shaking it Damon bent down to kiss it and winked at her, "There's two of you?" he said still a little confused.

"Well yes" Elena said taking her hand away, she curtsied then turned and left.

Damon turned around and thought for a moment. "I am so sorry I am late" said Bonnie running to the fountain to Damon. "Lots of work to do and….Damon are you ok?"

"Have you met Elena?"

"Yes, she is very nice in fact, we talk often and she seems very interesting."

"Well then I have a new plan."

Bonnie sighed, this didn't sound good.

"Hold on a second" Bonnie said putting her hands up, "So you don't want Katherine anymore?"

"Of course I still do"

Bonnie felt a small glimmer of disappointment inside of her but she wasn't really sure where it came from.

"Elena is the key" said Damon.

Bonnie was confused. "Damon what are you talking about".

Damon grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders shortening the space between them. "Bonnie all we have to do is get Stefan and Elena together and then Katherine will have to pick me".

Bonnie looked at Damon and couldn't help smiling just a little. He really did look really sweet when he was genuinely happy. "So I take it then Katherine School is over" Bonnie said looking into his blue eyes, "And I take it you don't need my help anymore" she said looking down.

Damon moved closer to her, his hands still on her shoulders "Of course I need your help, I need someone to help convince Elena to like my bore of a brother".

Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "And" added Damon "as much as it pains me to say this…I need you"

Bonnie was almost sure he meant that in a sarcastic way. "Ok I will help you" she said.

Damon was so happy he pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. _What am I doing?_ He pulled back instantly. Damon wanted to apologize and say he slipped or something but all that came out was, "You have the most beautiful eyes" he said looking into her magical green eyes. Bonnie didn't know what to do, this had never happened to her before. He quickly let go before he said anything else. "I actually have to go back to work" said Bonnie before she said anything that made her sound stupid.

"Yes, of course" said Damon bowing.

Bonnie curtsied then ran off but she just couldn't keep a smile off her face.

Katherine was MAD with RAGE. First Stefan and now Damon! Neither one of them had talked to her recently, that was unacceptable. Not only was that bad for the plan but it was just…unnatural, she was Lady Katherine! Guys fell down when she walked past them! Well if nobody would pay attention to her she would make them.

Matt got up and walked to the door to respond to whoever was knocking on it, whoever it was just interrupted him of making his daily vervain tea. He opened it to see the most beautiful women in mystic falls standing before him. "Hello Matt" Katherine said.

He was confused as to how she knew his name but soon realised she was the women who he had bumped into that day he was volunteering at the fair. "I'm so sorry my lady, but I don't recall you telling me your name"Matt said.

"It's Katherine" she said holding out her hand. He took it and kissed.

"Lady Katherine, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I need a favour" Katherine pouted.

_Smiling. She was smiling, and that had not happened in a while. Bonnie walked across the yard noticing how green the grass was and how blue the sky was and how…..amazing life was. He said my eyes were beautiful; she had no idea why she was so happy about this but it was a nice feeling and that wasn't something that she had every day. She was happy and nothing would ruin that. Bonnie walked up to the side of the stables and picked up the metal bucket of water. She then entered the stables, dropped the bucket and screamed….._

Damon was running. He was running towards the stables. _What just happened? One moment I was looking into Bonnies mesmerising eyes….Oh No! Bonnie! Where was she?_ Damon ran as fast as he could, sick with worry for Bonnie. He ran to the front of the stables and stopped in his tracks. Bonnie was shaking in front of him and she was looking at something. In front of her hanging from a wooden beam and covered in blood was none other than Bill Forbes. Damon rushed to Bonnie and turned her around so that her back was too the body. Her face had a terrified expression on it and she wasn't even crying yet, probably because she was in shock and the full scene hadn't registered yet.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, look at me" said Damon putting his hand on her cheek, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know" tears started falling from her eyes, "I just came to change the horses water and I-I just saw h-him hang-"

Damon cut her off by pulling her into him. He put his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder. Then he heard a sound. _The killer could still be here. _He took Bonnie to the side of the stables and indicated for her to be quiet. "Stay here" he whispered, "Don't move".

Damon peeked out of the side of the stables and saw two figures in the stables. "What do we do?" said the first figure.

"We should inform Mr Salvatore!" said the second. At that moment Damon realised they were both guards. He took Bonnies hand "Its Ok" he said walking with her to the front where the guards were. She was still terrified but something about Damon made her feel safe and she trusted him.

"Guards" Damon called out.

"Mister Salvatore, what happened here?" asked one of them.

"I have no idea"

"Well we heard a scream and we came running to find….is that Mister Forbes?"

"Yes unfortunately" he said looking at the hanging body "Take Miss Bennet here up to her room and make sure she gets everything she requires"

"Yes sir" said the guard bowing.

Bonnie hesitated in going and walked to Damon "Damon" she said, her eyes almost pleading.

"Bonnie go with him, I will come and check up on you later. I promise."

"Damon" she looked down " Thank you" She said before going off with the guard.

As soon as she was gone Damon turned to the remaining guard, " I need you to inform my father and the council about this."

The guard nodded, bowed and hurried off. Damon didn't want to alert the police just yet; this could be and probably was a vampire attack.

**An hour later**

"Alaric, what did you find out. Was it a vampire?" asked Damon at the crime scene which was now swarming with council members and a few police officers and some guards.

"Damon, he suffered five stab wounds to the chest and blunt force trauma to the brain" Alaric said, "Damon, I searched everywhere and I couldn't find any puncture wounds" he was whispering now, "He was killed…he was killed by a human."

Damon was confused. It didn't make sense…

"Matt open the door!" Jeremy was knocking on Matts door for the fifth time now. "Matt I have news on a new case. A human one! Please open the door and I will tell you about it". He was about to knock for the sixth time but Matt opened the door to reveal a horrifying sight. Jeremy gasped out loud. Matt was standing in front of him, his shirt drenched in blood and a very scared and confused look on his face. "Matt what happened to you!" he almost whispered it. Jeremy then noticed the silver knife on the floor, also covered in blood.

"I-I don't know. But Jeremy, I fear…I fear I am in a lot of trouble."

"What were you doing with the knife? Don't you remember anything?"

"Lady Katherine came by and then…..and then i….i don't know"

**To obviously be continued…..**

**Okay, yeah so thanx for reading my story, I hope it was ok. I know I have my writing flaws, hey I'm new at this. But what I would LOVE is some reviews! Tell me what you thought, what you think will happen, what you want to see….anything would be awesome. So make my day and hit that review button now! **

**Shadow **


End file.
